


Let it Burn

by Kanero16



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Lio flexed his fingers, remembering the sensation they once held with the Promare. Fire was a dangerous element.But part of him wanted to reach out and touch it. He extended his arm in front of him, wondering if he could feel the same sensation again with these flames. He knew the answer to that. The Promare protected him from their flames. These that danced in front of him would do nothing but hurt.





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I knew nothing about Promare before watching it and now I'm invested
> 
> NOTE: This takes place _after_ the movie and there are **spoilers**! I do not wish to spoil anyone who has not seen the movie and wants to be kept spoiler free!__

He knew the risks of firefighting, knew that if he wasn’t careful, he would be the one engulfed by the flames. 

That’s why Galo always ran head first and thought later. 

It wasn’t that he was trying to avoid thinking altogether, he figured that once he was in motion that instincts would kick in. That’s how it always worked in the past and that’s how it was working now. The girl he held in his arms was clinging to him, small hands balled into fists on his uniform. She was the last one to rescue, the others that lived in the building evacuated and rescued by the others. 

He stayed as low as he could, smoke clinging to his usual air space, as he made his way to the window that he entered through. The ladder was poised and ready, holding his weight as he stepped on. The girl’s grip tightened and moved closer to him, if that was even possible at this point. The ladder started its descent.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” 

The girl picked her head up from where it was buried in Galo’s chest. 

“Everyone looks like ants from up here, right?”

The girl nodded her head as they neared the top of the truck. Paramedics swarmed like bees as he passed the girl to Remi. 

He watched as she ran to her mother, tears streaming down their faces. His chest swelled. This was what it meant to be part of a rescue unit. Seeing people reunited, overwhelmed with relief when they saw their loved ones returned to them. 

“Good work Galo!” Varys raised a hand.

Galo met his in the air. 

“Lio did you see how cool I was?”. 

“As energetic as ever I see.” 

“Did you see?”

“Yes, Galo, I saw you do your job.”

Galo beamed as he puffed his chest out. 

Ignis had taken Lio under his wing, showing him the ins and outs of being a battalion chief. Galo was happy when Lio decided to join Burning Rescue, but struggled to see how he would make it on the team. Lio’s figure, well, wasn’t built the way the rest of the team was. That would take many months of training and hard work. Ignis figured it would be better to leave the fighting to the team and teach the analytical work to Lio.

“Hey let’s say we grab some pizza tonight!”

“I really don’t understand where your energy comes from.” Lio sighed.

“It’s my burning firefighter soul that keeps me going!”

\---

Sirens rang against Lio’s eardrums. He opened his eyes to the flashing red emergency lights, his heart pounding against his chest. It took him a moment to process what was going on around him, seeing the others up and moving. How can they move that fast, he thought, trying to will his body out of bed and to his locker. 

Ignis was waiting for him at the battalion car as he pulled his boots on, jacket pulled on one arm. A rev of the engine, and they were off. Ignis was talking to him, telling him how to navigate the different functions of the sirens he assumed, but he retained no of it.

The clock read 4:16 am.

“Yeah he’s here.” Ignis pointed to a headset.

Lio looked at it before placing the device in his ear. He was greeted with a very enthusiastic voice.

“Lio! Are you there?”

“Galo please stop shouting it’s still early.” Aina’s voice was soft with sleep.

“I can’t help it! My soul burn-”

“Your soul burns for the fight we get it.” Varys’s this time. “I promise he’s not usually this excited Lio.”

“Right.” He tried to suppress the yawn that hung in his chest.

The hue of flames was only there for a moment before he came face to face with the building that harbored them. Flames danced out of the windows on the upper floor of the house they pulled in front of. 

“Aina scan the building. Remi, Galo, get ready for deployment.” Ignis was halfway out of the car before Lio got his seatbelt off. 

He could feel the intensity of the blaze, the heat reaching him from the distance he was at. Hydrants were active, throwing water on the flames that they could reach. 

“There’s someone on the second floor.” Aina’s voice came over the headset.

Machinery would do more damage than they wanted, so Remi and Galo suited up to go in on foot. Galo gave a thumbs up in his direction before heading into the home. 

Lio flexed his fingers, remembering the sensation they once held with the Promare. Fire was a dangerous element. 

But part of him wanted to reach out and touch it. He extended his arm in front of him, wondering if he could feel the same sensation again with these flames. He knew the answer to that. The Promare protected him from their flames. These that danced in front of him would do nothing but hurt. 

A swell in the flames caught his attention and something in his head yelled danger. 

“Captain the flames are too intense.” Remi spoke.

“Get yourselves out of there.” Ignis retrieved an oxygen mask, walking closer to the truck.

“I can’t leave them here. We have to save them.”

Galo’s voice.

Another swell of flames. He’s seen this before. The flames were being fed and were growing. The only option now would be to let them burn out while they protected the nearby buildings from damage. 

Shouting came over the headset. 

“It’s too dangerous now. There’s nothing more we can do.”

“Don’t be an idiot and think of yourself!”

Another swell. Shouting. The strain on the remaining window still intact.

“Galo get out of there!”

The shattering of glass.

\---

Galo woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, finding them sore and dry. A monitor beeped beside him and he followed the IV in his arm to the machine responsible for the noise. Was he in a hospital? He doesn’t remember being admitted. His thoughts were interrupted as he coughed, pain jumping across his chest and back. 

Something shifted next to him.

He recognized the minty blond hair that rose and revealed a face.

“Lio?”

Another cough.

“Stop talking, idiot.” Lio adjusted his posture and rubbed his eyes. 

He noticed Lio was still dressed in his uniform, the bright red and yellow almost too much for him at the moment.

“Why am I here?”

Lio was silent before he stood, grabbing a fistfull of his hospital gown. 

“When I tell you to get out, you get out! You run as fast as you can and get to safety, you hear me?” 

He blinked, before remembering the night before. Or was it morning? Is memory was fuzzy. Whatever it was he did, it didn’t end well for him.

“But I’m alive?”

The look on Lio’s face told him he was about to get punched. He’s memorized that look and he braced himself for impact. 

Instead of a fist, Lio deflated, his whole body collapsing on top of his. 

“I thought you were gone.”

Lio’s hands shook and Galo panicked.

“Hey Lio! It’s okay! Look! I’m still here! Talking to you!”

Lio’s body trembled. The only thing he could do was place an arm around him. 

He gave Lio a moment to let his emotions out before speaking again.

“My name is Galo Thymos,” 

Lio lifted his head.

“And I’m the biggest idiot on this planet!” He spoke with everything he got, sputtering a cough at the end. 

He wiped the tears that rolled down Lio’s face. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

Lio sniffed, leaning into the hand on his face.

“You really are an idiot...:”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Promare with me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16)!


End file.
